


I Got To Meet You

by ThatStoryWriter



Series: High School Sweethearts [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emily and Beca are Stepsisters, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Music, Older Chloe, Older Emily, Piano, Younger Beca (But not that much younger! Only by a year)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatStoryWriter/pseuds/ThatStoryWriter
Summary: Beca Mitchell is crushing hard on her sister's best friend Chloe. One fateful day changes all of that and it's just the start.
Relationships: Beca Mitchell & Jesse Swanson, Chloe Beale & Emily Junk, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Emily Junk & Beca Mitchell
Series: High School Sweethearts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674529
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	I Got To Meet You

"Hey Beca," Chloe said as she walked past Beca's locker

"H-hey Chloe," Beca said all too excitedly.

"How are you?" Chloe said as she leaned on the locker.

"I-Im good. A-And you?" Beca said as she brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Great now that I get to see you," the ginger haired girl said as Beca blushed.

You see, Beca is in love with Chloe. That seems like a stretch and everyone says that they're in love in high school but for Beca it is true.

Chloe is a year older than Beca and without Beca's older sister Emily, Chloe would have never walked into her life.

Emily and Chloe have been friends since fifth grade and although they were older than Beca, Emily and Chloe always made sure she felt included when they hung out together.

Now here they are in tenth and eleventh grade and Beca is crushing hard and secretly hoping that Chloe is her soulmate.

Beca was about to say something when Jesse and Emily walked by.

"Hey Becs," Emily said with a smile.

"Morning Em," Beca replied.

"When I didn't see you this morning, I was worried,"

"Sorry, I came early to work in the music room," Beca said.

Beca is an amazing musician. She can play ten different instruments and has an amazing voice. She would love to be able to sing in front of a crowd but she is really shy and her nerves always get the better of her.

"Beca, I would love to hear you play something sometime,"

Beca laughed and turned to Jesse as a signal to get her out of this awkward situation.

"Hey Beca, do you think you could come to my locker with me?" Jesse asked as he picked up on the signal.

Beca gave a relieved breath and nodded.

"Yes," she turned to the two cheerleaders. "I'll um… see you guys later," 

"Bye Becs," Emily said.

"Bye Beca," Chloe said with a smile and a wave.

Beca blushed and immediately rushed off with Jesse.

"You know Chloe, if you like Beca, you should totally ask her out. Everyone on the cheer team knows you have a crush on her. And who knows? Maybe you two are soulmates." Emily said with a knowing grin.

"I'll think about it. But, it's Beca and if she turns me down, I would be heartbroken Em," Chloe said with a sad smile.

"Come on Chlo, let's head to class." Emily said as she threw her arm over Chloe's shoulder.

"And just so you know, I know one hundred percent that Beca would go out with you,"

"Sure Emily, sure,"

~~

It was after school. Beca didn't want to do the twenty minute walk home and so, she decided that she would wait for Emily to finish cheer practice.

She sat on the bleachers with her headphones on and laptop out.

She had completely zoned until someone ran up to her.

"Hey, Beca," Chloe said with a smile.

"Hey Chloe...how is practice going?"

Chloe laughed and flicked her hair.

"It's going good," She said as she took a sip of water.

"That's good," Beca said but she lost her train of thought as she saw Chloe stretch. The top of her cheer suit rose up and Beca could see a little of the gingers toned abs.

"You okay?" Chloe asked worriedly.

Beca nodded. "Yeah, I'm totally fine."

"Good. Hey, I wanted to ask you something," Chloe said.

"Uh…sure,"

"I was wondering if you wanted to-,"

"Chloe, let's go!" Aubrey yelled from the field.

"We'll talk after," and with that, Chloe ran back to the field.

~~

Emily, Beca and Chloe had just walked through the door of the Mitchell-Junk household.

After Beca greeted their parents she ran up to her room and closed the door.

After Emily and Chloe did the same they went into Emily's room.

As they walked past Beca's room they could hear the sound of a keyboard and the faint sound of Beca's voice.

"Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections"

Emily smiled and pulled Chloe along. 

"I sometimes forget how amazing Beca's voice is," Chloe says as she sits on Emily's bed.

"Me too," 

"I was gonna ask Beca out today," Chloe said in a rush. "During practice, but Aubrey called me back over,"

"Finally!" Emily explained.

"Em, quiet down,"

"So, when are you gonna do it?" The tall girl asked.

"I don't know. Maybe when I go and listen to Beca play music?"

"Why don't you ask her now?" Emily says as she grabs Chloe's hand and drags her to Beca's room.

"Emily, no, no! I can't! Not now!" Chloe says.

"Yes, now!"

Emily ran to Beca's room and knocked on the door and then ran back to her room leaving an embarrassed Chloe standing there when a surprised Beca opened the door.

"Hey Chloe, i-is something wrong?" The tenth grader stutters out. 

"No, I was just wondering if I could come in?"

Beca nodded and ushered Chloe in.

"So…"

"So…"

The silence was deafening until Chloe said "I like your new pericing. It looks really good on you,"

Beca blushed and smiled.

"Um, thanks. I like your cheer uniform,"

Chloe laughed. "It's the same one I've had since grade 9," The cheerleader pointed out.

"I-I know, I just thought it looked...really good on you,"

"Well, thanks. Actually I had a question for you." Chloe stated.

"Okay," Beca said skeptically.

"I was wondering if I could...listen to you play something sometime?" Chloe said with a sigh.

This is not what Chloe wanted to ask.

"Like, play music?"

"Yeah, unless you don't want to then it is totally okay," Chloe said sadly.

"No, no, it's fine. How about tomorrow after school. I have the music room booked so you can come then...if that works for you," Beca said with a shy smile.

"Yeah, that works," 

And the rest of the day, Chloe couldn't stop smiling.

~~

After school could not get there fast enough. Chloe was sitting in her science class barely paying attention. In thirty more seconds the final bell would ring and she would get to see Beca.

And today, Chloe was determined to ask Beca out no matter what it takes.

As soon as the bell rings, Chloe dashes to the music room and was surprised to see Beca already there. She was sitting on a chair near the back of the room with a ukulele in hand. She was quietly strumming a song that Chloe loved.

"Somewhere  
Over the rainbow  
Way up high  
There's a land that  
I heard of once in a  
Lullaby"

When Beca finished the song, Chloe clapped and Beca jumped.

"That was amazing Beca,"

Beca smiled. "Thanks. So Is there anything specific you wanted me to play?" The brunette said as she placed the ukulele back in its case.

"Emily said that you had been working on a song on the piano recently. I was wondering if I could hear it?"

Beca nodded. "Sure. It's still in the works though, so don't be too rough on me,"

Beca sat on the piano bench and patted beside her for Chloe to sit.

Once the cheerleader sat down, Beca placed her hands on the keys and began playing a light but complicated melody. As the song went on it got darker and darker and then ended on a really high note.

Beca gave a breath and turned to Chloe.

"What did you think?"

"That was amazing Beca. If you don't mind my asking, what is it about?"

Beca became tense. "I'm sorry, if you dont want to talk about it, it's fine,"

Beca shook her head. "No, it's fine. It's just a touchy subject. The song is about my mom, my birth mom leaving me and my dad,"

"Beca,"

"No, don't feel bad, if that didn't happen I wouldn't have Emily in my life and I would have the women who treated me like a daughter before her and my dad got together. My mom and dad wouldn't have bonded with each other if she hadn't left..."

Chloe gave Beca a side hug. "I'm also glad because I got to meet you and that is pretty great."

Chloe pulled away and looked Beca right in the eyes.

"Beca, I like you like, like you like you. And I have for a really long time." Chloe says.

"I really like you too Chloe. I have liked you since I was in seventh grade and you kicked Bumper in the nuts because he said my hair looked stupid."

Chloe couldn't hold back anymore and kissed Beca directly on the lips.

Beca leaned in even more to deepen the kiss.

When they finally broke apart they were breathless and Beca was blushing.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time," Chloe said with a smile.

"I'm glad you did." Beca smiled. "What does this mean for us then,"

"Well, I would like for you to be my girlfriend but first I wanna take you on a date."

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe on the cheek.

"I would love that,"

**Author's Note:**

> I started a new story cause school is gonna be closed for a while (thanks Corona Virus) do I decided to start an new story and catch up on some old ones.
> 
> See you soon.


End file.
